All I want
by BlackRain88
Summary: After Rachel closed the lid over the well, Samara turned back the wheels of time and found a mother that would love her unconditionally. Now Samara is the same age as Aden. What will happen when there paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

Samara watched helplessly, as the lid of the well closed over her and she saw the ring. The very same ring that she had seen before her death. Closing over her light, just when she thought she had finally saw some one who cared, someone who would be her mother. Someone who would love her. Even worse then betrayal, she heard those awful bitter words that cut into her very soul.

"I'm not your fucking mommy."

Bitter reality sunk into her very being, and she let go of the well side, collapsing into the depths of that witch was her watery grave. And over the next few days she realised her mistake.

This was not her mommy.

Of course Rachel betrayed her, she was not her child, she had invaded her sons body and forced her to take this very action in order to save her only son.

But still, she had hoped...

It all started with her murder, not by Anna, but by her mother durring life.

Samara reflected on that fateful life of doom all those years ago.

Her mother and father worshipped Satan, and killed for him daily. She had watched her unloving parents kill more people then she could count.

She herself had been a mistake, they didn't want a child. But she had came anyway, so they treated her indifferently. Sent her to school, like a normal child. She watched the children around her, never making friends, just watching. Watching as they laughed and played, but most importantly, after the school bell rang, as they would run, squealing in delight, into their mothers arms. She envied them. She would give anything to have a mother that loved her.

And so she tried. Tried to make her mother love her. She attempted to make herself a part of her mothers daily life. She watched calmly as she killed from a distance, and eventually, she helped. Helped her parents kill. And helped them clean up afterwards, and dispose of the body. She took pride every time she successfully managed to drag that heavy corpse all by herself. She took pride and greedily took in the look on her mothers face as she gave her a tiny smile at a job well done.

Killing wears off on you. It's like an addiction you just cant get enough of. Killing and torture.

This was true, and her parents had lived by this truth that Sammara had come to know as her own. She began killing by herself soon enough as her mommy looked at her with a new kind of found respect. Samara thrived off it. Until, her father ordered her death.

It was the perfect act of evil, he had said, something that was sure to earn Satans high respect. Her mother listened greedily, anything to please Satan.

Her father was the one to actually kill her, of course. Her father hated her. For what reason she did not know, but hate her he did.

And so he killed her.

Afterwards she mourned heavily. She really had wanted to LIVE. To have a life, to grow up. To have her mother love her. But alas, it was never to be, so she sought shelter in other places. She had possessed her second mother to be's womb, and kicked the previous life out. She wanted a mommy, and god-be-damed, she wouldn't let any one stop her.

Of course, there was a slight problem in her plan, the other spirit, after she had been born into the womans baby, had told her her greatest fear. Water. And begged her to drown Samara out. Her mother obeyed, or tried to.

Samara hated water with a passion. She feared it above all else. Her father, daily, would submerge her in a bath-tub of water, every day, and he would hold her under as she struggled, until she was almost dead. She remembered screaming, begging mercy upon seeing the bathtub filled. Please Daddy, not again, OH PLEASE NOT THIS TIME! Just this once, PLEASE! It's good for you, he had said. It cleanses your bady of god and pleases Satan.

So she looked on with hope to Anna. Mommy? Please be my Mommy.

Her father, once again, didn't love her. He thought it was gods will that Anna had not have a child. They both feared her powers. Powers she had been born with the first time. Physcic powers ran in her first family. Her mother had helped train them. She had said it was Satans delight.

She knew she should not kill, but killing wears off on you. It's like an addiction you cant get rid of. So she did the next best thing. She tortured the horses to insanity to where they committed suicide. And she took great pleasure in it. She didn't mean to torture Mommy though. She was just showing her the past. Her past. Apparantly this plagued her. She got naught the love and comfort she desired, but fear. Cowering, horrible fear. Fear of her Satonic pat and physcic powers. Daddy made her sleep in the barn with the horses. And the horses reminded her of the screams. Of the blood curling screams that kept her up all night in her previous life. So she couldn't sleep, for fear of nightmares.

Soon she was sent away, to a mental institution. Where they poked and prodded her. She hated it. How dare they deprive her of her mother? She was forced into a white room, where with nothing else to do she was forced to relive her past. She stayed up, dreading nightmares, witch by now was easy to do. Her physcic powers helped as well. But she was neglected the priority to torture, and she was so tired of their stupid questions, so she killed them. And went home to Mommy, and Mommy killed her.

Stuck in her black oblivion, after her death, she created the tapes. This helped her with her addiction to kill, but the real reason she made them was to see if someone would care enough to find out about her, about whom she was. To find a mommy that would love her and take her as her own. But that didn't work. And now here she was.

She had to find a new mommy. One that loved her. One that needed her as much as she needed her. And this time, possession wouldn't work. She had to actually implant herself into the womb, instead of taking control of the embrio like she had done with her second life. She had to start from scratch. It would be tricky, and she would have to get permission from the mother, but it might just be worth it. But first...

She turned back the wheels of time six years and the well reopened.

An unsuspecting 16 year old Isabell Keystone awoke from the couch when the tv static suddenly turned on-

Authors note: Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isabell blinked, confused, and reached for the remote. It wasn't there. She looked around and stood up. She wasn't sitting on it. Then she turned around to see that it was still resting on the television set. Hmmm... that was odd. A cold chill swept through the room and the 17 year old shivered. Again, she looked to the staticy screen. She knew, that something was different. She knew, and what made her different from all others before her was that she made no move to turn the tv off. She simply stood there, watching. A well apeared on the screen. It was open. Soundlessly, with only the static heard, a girl crawled out of it. Now one would normally see this as creepy and menacing. Isabell meerly found this as strange. The girl moved, contorting her body as she did so. In a split second she was up against the screen, paisty white hands pressed against it. Her black hair covered her eyes, hiding them, but Isabell saw past that and could tell the girl was sad.

Then Isabell did something that would probably make most question her sanity. She walked toward it, feeling for the girl. "What's wrong little girl? Why are you so sad?"

The girl stroked the screen with one, wrinkly white hand and her body shook a little. Isabell was sure she would have heard a sob, but the noise wouldn't pass the screen. All she heard was static.

"You cant tell me?"

The girl shook her head.

"Is there some other way I can find out? Can you...can you..." Isabell knew this sounded crazy, but said it anyway. "Can you show me?"

To her suprise, The girl nodded.

Isabell kneeled in front of the screen, putting her hands up to the girls. To her suprise, she felt there hands touching, as if there were no screen. Suddenly Her mind exploded with images. Horiffiying, sadening. Tears leaked down Isabells face in sympathy.

Her mind was brought back to her own mother. Cruel, uncareing, abusive. All her life, Isabell made a promise to herself to never be like her. When she had a child, and indeed she wanted one, she would care for it and love it no matter what. She knew what this little girl was asking for, and she just couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

The girls hair tilted back to reveal her eyes. Isabell was hit with a wave of pity and sorrow for her. She saw the pain in her pure white eyes.

"Yes." she said, "I'll be your mother."

Two months later Isabell had a bulging stomach and covered it protectively as her mother screamed at her.

"BABY!? How dare you get pregnant. You ARE going to get an abortion!"

"I wont be doing that mother." she said quietly, but bravely.

" Well then we will just have to make sure the child doesn't live through the pregnancy." The woman grabbed Isabells' arm and threw her to the floor. Then she raised her fist to beat her.

" NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Isabell screamed, covering her stomach for dear life.

Suddenly her mother stopped and grew woozy, then she promptly dropped dead. Isabell, suprised, yet relieved, stood up and stared at her. Then questioningly, she placed one hand on her stomach and asked her.

"Baby?"

She knew then the answer was yes, but this didn't bother her. Summy didn't kill her in cold blood. It was self defense, after all. She calmly checked her ex-mothers' pulse to make sure she was dead, and then called 911 and told them that her mother died of a heart attack. 


End file.
